


Reflected lovers

by haitun



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, 路人了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitun/pseuds/haitun
Summary: ·AI离开后一个月，游了暗中交往if·含有很柴的R18剧情·叙述混乱且电波，含mob了见暗示





	Reflected lovers

**Author's Note:**

> ·AI离开后一个月，游了暗中交往if  
> ·含有很柴的R18剧情  
> ·叙述混乱且电波，含mob了见暗示

藤木游作，普通男子高中生一名，成绩平庸，决斗不行，社交零分，再加个相貌平平可能下一秒就要转生成某些满级异种生物称霸世界广开后宫。可惜上天给了他一张可爱帅气的脸，一双长睫吊梢眼大得让女生嫉妒，好在气质冷淡，跟他对视三秒就仿佛吞了一大口盐巴，完全抹除那点未成年的奶香气。  
这样一张脸，加张扬得摩斯都压不下的发型，再加青春期女孩偏好的神秘冷漠，这所谓的低调就大打折扣，高中里甚至悄悄成立了藤木游作观察协会。但女孩子们的脸红心跳之局限于校园内部，没人知道藤木游作的个人信息，除了他在一辆热狗车上打工。  
女孩们隔三差五地去买平时根本不乐意吃的垃圾食品，顺带，没错，顺带偷瞄两眼藤木游作无表情的侧脸。但最近她们发现每周放学后，总会有一天逮不到藤木游作，并且当天他在学校时心情会相对比较好——冰窖变成冰箱，就算向他搭话也不会刻意立即结束话题。  
女孩们的脑洞转转悠悠，开天辟地，收集起来可以编一本奇异故事集。就是没人想到谈恋爱，藤木游作的模样实在叫人联想不到恋爱这种甜蜜的词汇，哪怕观察协会的女孩儿们也不过发乎于颜、止乎于看。  
只有太阳能捂化一块不融冰。但，哪有人的心脏跟太阳一样灼热呢？怕是得拿整颗心的热量，才能换来一小块豁口。  
印象总是可怕的，是一个人最坚固的面具和牢笼，阻隔内里血淋淋地溢出来，也阻止了外界徘徊着的脚步。一块冰，它愿意披着冰的外皮的话，它永远就只能是一块冰了。

藤木游作自然不知道这些女孩们心里住着的冰川王子。他的感情是支离破碎的，光将自己粉饰为一个活生生的人类都竭尽了全力，他的躯壳里装着一个男孩的尸骸，其余部分充满了仇恨的福尔马林。  
汉诺塔一役，他满腔的仇恨被他自己排了个干净，这才使他成为一个人类的空壳，能用其他的事物来添补，比如友情、比如爱情、比如鸿上了见。  
将书包甩到床上，藤木游作登进vrains，他用的不是playmaker的账号，而是更加贴近他自身现实形象的建模。其实也不过是修改了发色，并换上一套T恤牛仔裤。一开始他还反思了一阵playmaker的伪装是否过于草率，但是混迹vrains将近一个月，都没人把他跟通缉犯联系起来，藤木游作便放任自流了。  
登录地早已设置好，是一间闲置的空屋，等着他的人修改了这片空间的程序，完美地屏蔽了soi的监管。  
“你来了。”  
不知出于什么心态，鸿上了见的建模同样接近他现实的模样，这让藤木游作有种在于现实的他交谈的错觉，明明连他的所在地都未曾知晓。  
“等了很久？”  
“并没有。”  
鸿上了见收起床上摊得混乱的牌组，藤木游作又一次看见了三张闪闪发光的神圣防护罩-反射镜力，他是真的喜欢这种趣味性的陷阱。藤木游作怀疑比起依靠王牌赢取胜利，鸿上了见更乐意看到别人踩坑。  
一个人的决斗风格往往能体现出他最真实的性格，这也是藤木游作尽量避免在现实中认真决斗的原因。  
藤木游作以前曾猜想过真实的左轮，并将之视作性质恶劣的愉快犯，然而却没想过现实中的鸿上了见温和有礼，面对间接的杀父仇人还能忍住拳头。要知道他闯入鸿上了见的住宅时曾经还想过冲着对方腹部来一记狠的。  
只是想过，面对被责任淹死在十年前的救命恩人兼宿敌，藤木游作再没法把自己当做一块坚冰。他停滞于十年前的大脑挣脱福尔马林的束缚，思索起通向未来的三点。他亲自把男孩的尸体埋于坟墓中，让阳光催生出一个崭新的藤木游作。

“我今天不太想决斗。”鸿上了见的语气往往不会特别强烈，也不太表现明显的喜恶，言谈间充斥着令人舒适的良好教养。他用力地倒向柔软的大床，瘦削的脊背似两柄尖刀，刺入床垫里。如他本人一样寡淡的蓝灰色眸子对上藤木游作，同样不含任何具有诱导性质的情感，仿若询问天气般轻描淡写地朝未成年的恋人提问，“做吗？”  
每当这种时候，鸿上了见身上不同于常人的部分就平铺直叙地摊了开来，他不在乎自身的一切。肉体、精神均能掏出来作为筹码，供人摆弄，唯独腌渍每一个细胞的责任是他无可替代的至高无上。  
并不是说藤木游作抚摸他的皮肤、啃噬他的乳首、舔弄他的阴茎、进出他的直肠时鸿上了见眼中的爱意是虚假的。高超的骗术师可以欺骗自己，但真真假假叠加起来，骗术师自己何尝不是假戏真做呢。  
不能向死人索求活人的爱。

“唔……”鸿上了见环着藤木游作的臂膀，吐息着放松以迎接男孩尺寸不太友好的下体。他一向不怎么乐意扩张，反正是虚拟世界，藤木游作也就随他去了。但其代价必然是惯例的惨烈开端，紧绷的入口硬生生地含入粗大的阴茎，疼得鸿上了见额冒冷汗，箍得藤木游作也头皮发麻。  
藤木游作试图刺激鸿上了见的敏感带来安抚他——他的敏感带几乎遍布全身：耳垂、后颈、胸部、腰侧、腿根，着实是一具透着开发过度的情欲气息的身躯。然而鸿上了见又打断了他，“不，就这样。”  
鸿上了见憋着一口气，一坐到底，“你不用太在乎我。”他撑着身体律动起来，大腿打着颤却坚定地动作着，“如你所见，十年前的那个我早就不在了。”  
他们每次做爱都会有这段对话，对此藤木游作又一次认真地扳着手指，算起来他大概数出了快900种勇气君的证明方式，“不，你是他。”  
“第一，不论你想成为谁，你的原点都是带给我勇气的那个人。”藤木游作轻轻啃咬鸿上了见的颈侧，男人的腿抖得差点被钉死在最低点。  
“第二，你还在过去的牢笼里，你的时间还是冻结的，从未改变。”他亲吻鸿上了见的喉结，感受到其下滚动着却被喘息压制着的反驳。  
“第三，我不会要求你自己走出来，但总有一天，牢笼会粉碎，风化或是其他外因，我想跟你一起等待那一天。”鸿上了见的声音被他压碎在了舌头的纠缠间，他尝到了薄荷味的漱口水微辛的余韵，带着点人造的甜味。

冰块尚且愿意融化，但活着的死人会愿意复苏吗？  
藤木游作为他和鸿上了见共同的未来思考了三十个三点，就在登出前全部宣告失败，十年前他都没有失败过如此多次。  
他早已忘记了放弃的滋味，但这次的不妥协还出于心房中将枯萎的花苞——难能可贵的抗冻植物，曾名为勇气君，现名为鸿上了见。  
——更多，为了我们的未来，请思考更多。  
他听见快哭泣的幼年男孩的声音。

 

————————————————————————  
叙述太混乱了可能看不太懂，补充一下私设  
·了见为了达成目的曾经用自己的肉体当过筹码，所以经验丰富，汉诺做大之后就很少这么做了  
·是执着于勇气君的作哥和执着于毁灭伊格尼斯的了见，两个人谈着貌合（？）神离的恋爱，确实都喜欢着对方但是都看不到眼前的对方（隐形箭头）


End file.
